The present invention relates to a machine for bonding a pronged fastener to the leaf of a file folder.
By way of background, there are in use file folders having pronged fasteners adhesively secured thereto. An example of this type of arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,743. In the past, rather complicated machinery was required for bonding a pronged fastener to the leaf of a file folder. This machinery was capable of producing a high volume output and was sufficiently expensive so that it was economically unfeasible for small stationers to purchase machines of this type. Structurally, this prior type of machine operated by the use of cams which caused a presser member to press a folder against a heated platen.